The present invention is directed to a folding apparatus having at least one longitudinal folding device . The longitudinal folding device is displaceable axially with respect to both hopper and folding rollers.
Tabloid longitudinal cutting devices have become known from DE-PS 668 877. These tabloid cutting devices must be separately adjusted.
DE 198 21 603 A1 describes a longitudinal folding device. The folding hopper and associated folding rollers can be displaced in the axial direction of the folding rollers.
DE 92 17 956 U1 discloses a folding hopper. This folding hopper, together with folding rollers, can be moved transversely to the running direction of the paper web.
The object of the present invention is directed to producing a folding apparatus.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by providing a folding apparatus with at least one longitudinal folding device. The longitudinal folding device has a folding hopper, a hopper roller, folding rollers and a longitudinal cutting device. The longitudinal folding device, including its components, is displaceable in the axial direction of the hopper roller as well as in the axial direction of the folding rollers .
The advantages which can be obtained by the present invention consist, in particular, in that, in the course of a tabloid production with changeable paper web widths, it is not necessary to adjust the individual processing devices for the paper web, or for the paper web strand consisting of several paper webs each time the paper web width changes.
Each folding hopper can be, at least, moved back and forth transversely to the running direction of the paper web. Each folding hopper, together with the folding rollers, the hopper inlet roller, as well as a longitudinal cutting device, together constitute a displaceable longitudinal folding device, so that following the lateral or other displacement of the displaceable longitudinal folding device or devices, an alignment of the individual processing device for the paper web, or for the paper web strand consisting of several paper webs, can be omitted.